


Complicated Dating

by RedMageCole



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, Double Dating, F/M, also slight AU where komaru and fukawa are friends outside of AE, mostly Naekusaba but a little bit of Togafuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageCole/pseuds/RedMageCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa gives Ikusaba dating advice, as well as giving her a date with her crush. This goes about as well as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Dating

She sighed when she woke up this morning.

She sighed when she attended class.

She sighed even when she noticed that tomorrow was a day off.

She sighed when she prepared to lie down on her bed and sleep early.

There was not much in the life of Mukuro Ikusaba; she didn't have many friends, she had to face constant harassment from her sister, and most of all, she just had nothing she really felt like doing. She only wanted to lie in bed and think about that lovely little smile that she oh-so-fondly remembered.

Makoto Naegi's smile.

Remembering Naegi's smile almost brought a smile to her face. Almost being the key word; she didn't really have much reason to smile. What could Naegi, most loved in the class, possibly see in such a stern and uncaring soul as herself? He would be better off with almost anyone else in the class. She sighed as she bundled up parts of her blanket to hold onto. If only she could just hold onto Naegi just like this... he would probably be the softest human in the world. It'd be like cuddling a large teddy bear that had the ability to hug you back. She wanted that feeling... she wanted it so badly...

And then, she had gotten the text message.

"It has to be Junko-chan," she figured. "Only Junko-chan has my number..."

The number, however, was not registered under Junko. It was a completely unknown number, but the contents of the perfectly-written text cleared up who it was instantly.

"This is Touko Fukawa. First off; I hate your damn sister. Do you know the shit I had to go through in order to get your stupid phone number?! I had to listen to her go on and on about her goddamned tits for a solid half hour! What is with her and her tits and despair, anyways?! Second; get over here right this instant. The door's unlocked."

Ikusaba blinked a few times, reading the text over and over to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Indeed; this sounded like Fukawa. She texted back with a hurried response.

"Okay"

She closed her phone. She was barely out the door, having gathered some essentials, before she had gotten another text.

"Okay?! I go through the effort of getting your phone number, and you don't even have the decency to put punctuation?! If you don't want to show up, don't bother showing up! I won't try to be nice to you ever again!"

Ikusaba didn't bother responding; it'd be better at this point to just greet her in person. She walked down the hallway, and opened Fukawa's door. She was on her bed, looking at her phone, but snapped her head looking back towards the door with an irritable look.

"Great, y-you're not even going to knock?! Just because- oh, n-never mind...! Sit down...!"

Ikusaba idly sat down, looking at Fukawa with curiosity as to what she'd have in mind for her. Fukawa got off of the bed and started pacing.

"Alright. I have a... dilemma. Tonight was going to be the b-best night of my life...! Byakuya-sama... said that a-as long as I p-promise to not say anything r-remotely sexual... he'd go to this lovely r-restaurant with me...! I was so excited, I got the r-reservations... and accidentally reserved them f-for four people...! Four people...! I tried to ch-change it, but those assholes told me that I couldn't...! I was angry, b-but then I had a thought in mind... I t-told them to... put two of the reservations at another table."

She looked at Ikusaba expecting a response. Ikusaba had no idea what she was talking about, and after a few seconds of silent staring, Fukawa grabbed her hair.

"You're so d-damn oblivious...! Now I can see the family r-resemblance...! Okay, l-listen! I've seen you staring at N-Naegi..."

That got Ikusaba's interest, her eyes perking up a little bit. Fukawa smirked upon seeing this reaction.

"Yes, yes... I've seen you. Staring at N-Naegi... I know exactly what you want... y-you want that poor, innocent boy's v-virginity, don't you...?"

As Fukawa had hoped, Ikusaba's face immediately flushed, and she looked away, stammering out.

"N-no, no...! He's just... He was the f-first one to... ever smile at me..."

Fukawa nodded slowly in understanding, still with her smirk that screamed nothing good.

"Yes, yes... t-trust me, I know. That's why I feel like I can t-trust you... I feel a sort of... kinship with you. You want your p-prince... and I want my prince. You have small tits... and I have s-small tits. I get ridiculed for my s-small tits... and I'm sure that skank you call a s-sister has ridiculed you for your s-small tits. You w-want Naegi's peni-"

"Y-You can stop now, Fukawa-san...!"

Fukawa chuckled mischieviously.

"Very well... but before w-we go on our dates... I, as a natural r-romance writer... must give you romance training. You're a s-soldier... you don't have a-any romantic instincts. That's why... I-I'm a good... f...ff... acquaintance who will show you wh-what it's like to be in love...!"

Ikusaba did not like the sound of what she meant. Not knowing how to respond, the two stared silently at each other. Fukawa broke the silence.

"Quickly! What is your favorite f-food?!"

The sudden question caught Ikusaba by surprise, and she didn't even know how to react.

"Well... ermm... I suppose I prefer military rations-"

Fukawa gave a loud growl, which made Ikusaba stop.

"No, no, no! You're worse at this than I thought...! You're s-supposed to say, 'oh, Fukawa-san! I want to suck Naegi-kun's dick until he's dry'! N-Now say it!"

Ikusaba had never felt such... embarassment in her life. Even when her sister would do things in public to get a rise out of her, at least she was used to that... but this was...

"I...I'm sorry, Fukawa-san, but that's really-"

Fukawa shook her head.

"Ikusaba. It is imperative that you go on this date with Naegi...! In fact, I've already called him telling him that you'll be there in an hour!"

Ikusaba flinched with shock.

"A-An hour?!"

Fukawa started screaming, to a point where Ikusaba was quite glad the rooms were soundproofed.

"Yes, an hour! We have an hour to get you to the point where Naegi has no choice but to pull down his pants for you! Are you going to let me train you, Ikusaba?! O-Or are you going to back down...?! The S-Super High School Level Soldier... that loses a-all form of courage when her panties get s-soaking wet! Is that what you want to be c-called?!"

Ikusaba shook her head, her face flushed and embarassed. Fukawa calmed down a little bit.

"Then... we have an hour to make you nice for your date."

If Fukawa's advice was to be taken with even a grain of salt, then dating was not at all how Ikusaba had imagined it in the slightest. She asked about how she should dress; Fukawa said beauty doesn't matter when your date would wanna jump your bones regardless of what you're wearing... just make sure that it's not something you wouldn't be caught dead in public with. She asked about if she should order anything in particular; Fukawa shrugged that off by saying "just don't eat like a p-...pig." It got to the point where Ikusaba was getting just a little bit worried about how this date was going to go. Finally, Fukawa started her advice.

"You have to be forward with Naegi. He's a tiny little virgin... s-someone who doesn't know what romance is even like. I know you're not exactly the... f-forward type either, but you have to do it for his sake."

"...What does that mean?"

"You ask him if he wants a blowjob back at your room... you tell him how you feel, idiot...! Wh-what did you think I meant?!"

Ikusaba felt herself going speechless once again, making Fukawa increasingly annoyed.

"L-look, we've wasted enough time...! We only have so much time left...! Get yourself out of your pajamas, and go put something mildly decent on...! I don't care if it's a shirt that has one of those internet m-memes on it, just go put s-something on...!"

Ikusaba did indeed just realize she was wearing a tanktop and shorts, and instantly went to go change. She... basically only had her Hope's Peak uniform. All of her other clothes were usually just forced upon her by Junko... and she wouldn't even dare think of telling Junko that she had a date. She just put her Hope's Peak shirt on. She quickly went back to Fukawa, who had not changed from her outfit. Fukawa looked up and down at her, nodding slowly.

"That'll do, Ikusaba... now, w-we wait for the bachelors."

 

The two arrived at the restaurant faster than the boys did. Ikusaba was seated at one table, looking just about ready to melt into a puddle of embarassment, while Fukawa kept shooting her looks that said 'stay calm, idiot' and looking hurriedly for any traces of Togami. The two had been seated for two minutes, before hearing their voices...

"I told you, Naegi, I don't need you coming with me-"

"Come on, Togami-kun! This wasn't totally my idea either, we could at least show up at the same time to cheer each other on..."

"I'm going to need a lot more than cheering on for a date with that-"

The voices were cut off by Fukawa's quiet screaming and Ikusaba's internal screaming. Oh god, Naegi really was here...! How should she respond when he came to their table?! Fukawa looked so confident, so ready... which was very unlike her. But she was just sitting here, watching her crush approach them slowly...! She tried to hide her embarassment, before-

"Hi, Ikusaba-san! It's nice to see you!"

Nice to... see her? It was... nice to see her... She looked at Naegi, praying that her face wasn't red, and saw that adorable smile she loved so much... She felt herself instantly relaxing, sitting back up straight as she looked at his smile, and repeated those words to herself. Nice to see her... nice to see her...

"Ikusaba-san, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her small trance. She couldn't get lost in thoughts! She had to stay focused...!

"Y-yes... I'm alright. I'm sorry."

That smile she adored came back onto his face.

"Don't be sorry, Ikusaba-san! I'm kind of nervous too, ahaha... I wouldn't have expected Fukawa-san of all people to have given us a date, though."

Ikusaba turned to see how Fukawa and Togami's date was going. Fukawa was practically climbing onto the table to kiss him, while Togami looked less than amused... yet somehow, she could feel that deep down, Togami was enjoying Fukawa's company.

"...Those two are strange, but... I think they get along well... in a way."

Naegi gave a short laugh at her comment, which made Ikusaba blush a little bit. He was so cute when he laughed...

 

The pairs ordered drinks. Ikusaba ordered water, Naegi ordered a soda, Fukawa ordered tea, and Togami ordered coffee. Fukawa even recited his coffee order perfectly for him, which Ikusaba could tell that not even Togami could hide the mildly impressed look on his face. Either way, Ikusaba was in heaven... just a night with Naegi was all she asked.

"Hey, Ikusaba-san?"

Ikusaba realized she was daydreaming once more, and snapped back into reality.

"Y-yes, Naegi-kun...?"

Naegi blushed a little bit before speaking.

"...Um... Would you maybe want to sit next to each other rather than across from each other? I never really got why dates have to sit across from each other, I think it'd be nicer if we sat next to each other..."

Trying to contain her excitement, Ikusaba nodded and moved herself next to Naegi, scooching rather close to him. Naegi could notice Ikusaba still being nervous, and held her hand. Ikusaba could practically feel steam coming out of her ears, as she caught Fukawa glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. Her hand squeezed Naegi's, making him recoil a little bit, but regardless, he seemed to be touched by the gesture. It was nice... it was cute... it was...

"Ooooh! Big Bro's got a daaaate?!"

A major disaster, as the two quickly let go of each other's hands and moved away from each other on their seats blushing intensely, as Komaru and her parents came into the restaurant. Naegi was the first to speak up.

"K-Komaru?! Mom?! Dad?! What are you doing here...?!"

Komaru giggled, and their dad responded.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to take the family out to dinner... who would have thought we would run into you! And with a girlfriend, too!"

Naegi's mom went in to inspect Ikusaba, who officially wanted to turn invisible and disappear forever.

"Hmm... She's very cute, Makoto! Will she get to be my daughter-in-law?"

Noticing how much Ikusaba was not having fun being teased, Naegi quickly gave a short laugh and looked desperately at them.

"L-listen... Ikusaba-san's not very good around other-"

Komaru opened her mouth and interrupted Naegi.

"It's okaaaay! Listen, Big Bro! I'll give you all the dating advice you need, just-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU INCONSIDERATE TOILET?!"

Fukawa angrily stomped over to the family. Ikusaba caught a glance of Togami watching with feigned interest. Komaru huffed a bit at Fukawa, as her mom spoke up.

"Komaru... who's this?"

Komaru stepped up to Fukawa.

"This is my best friend, Touko-chan! C'mon, we were over the toilet thing!"

Fukawa made an inhumane shrieking under her breath noise in response to being called 'Touko-chan'. After a little bit of this, and nobody being happy, Fukawa took a deep breath and whispered angrily.

"This... can not... possibly... get any... w-worse... than it already-"

"Ooh, making things become more worse than they already are?! Talk about my fuckin' SPECIALTY!"

The entire Naegi family jumped. Fukawa looked about ready to slit someone's throat. Ikusaba finally had it, and just about fainted. Naegi thankfully caught her.

Junko Enoshima.

"Excuse me! This is a family restaurant, you shouldn't say those kinds of words in here, especially not around Komaru!"

Naegi's mom was the first one to break the silence that had followed, not counting Enoshima's evil giggles. Enoshima made a short 'psssh' noise, and Fukawa was the next to react, angrily getting up in Enoshima's face.

"L-Listen here...! I don't know what makes you think you're a-allowed in our c-company, but you need to get the hell o-out of here...!"

"Oh, piss off, you scrawny nerd! You know I only gave you my sister's phone number so I could track her down! After all, what kind of a sister would I be if I wasn't around to protect my sister?!"

Fukawa was about to retaliate, but Enoshima cut her short by slamming her breasts into Fukawa, knocking her back into Komaru.

"T-Touko-chan! Are you okay?!"

"D-...does it look like I'm okay...?!"

As Komaru and Fukawa argued, Enoshima elegantly sat down at Naegi and Ikusaba's table, looking across from them. She put her elbow on the table, and relaxed her chin onto her palm as she looked amusedly at Naegi holding onto Ikusaba, who had regained consciousness and now had many shades of terror marked on her face. Enoshima had quickly gotten bored of looking at them, and pulled her cellphone out of her breasts, idly texting on it and speaking up.

"So! Are you two gonna start making out, or am I just gonna be sitting here in silence for the rest of my boring, miserable life?"

The pair kept silent, watching as the Naegi family and Fukawa parted ways, Fukawa returning to her table with Togami and attempting to apologize. Togami pretended to not have noticed that she had left, much to Fukawa's relief. Ikusaba could see Komaru intently watching their table, giving her a short wave as their eyes met.

"Hey! Sis! Quit bein' such a downer, you got Hope Boy's little heart wrapped around your finger now!"

Ikusaba snapped back to attention at Enoshima, with Naegi still as completely silent as she was. Enoshima was still fiddling with her phone, but knowing her, she was probably taking a million pictures and adding filters to them; most likely to embarass her later.

"I gotta say though, Sis, you really outdone yourself today! I thought you were just gonna be boring as shit and not give me any kind of satisfaction out of your misery... but look at you! You really pulled through and made ME miserable by getting into the little optimist's heart, even though he's totally my foil! So disgusting...! You awful, rotten sister...! God, I love you!"

Ikusaba continued to look to the side, checking to see if Fukawa was going to yell at her sister and potentially get her out of the date. Of course, she was simply admiring Togami. This was going to be a long date...

 

The dinner had gone through well for the Naegi family and supposedly Fukawa, though Ikusaba was emotionally drained. Having expected time alone with Naegi had made her think her sister wouldn't show up... of course, she did. She didn't mind, of course. She loved Enoshima; she was her sister after all, no matter how crazy she could be at times. She talked at them throughout the meal, and neither Naegi nor Ikusaba had any responses for her, except the occasional nervous nod. Enoshima didn't seem to mind one bit; she could tell that both of them were absolutely covered in despair. After the meal, she got up, apparently satisfied.

"Weeell, got a free meal AND the opportunity to embarass the shit out of my loving sister and her boyfriend! Great night, I'd say! Oh, Sis, I'm gonna be going out, but I'll leave you a couple of fresh condoms on your nightstand. One of them will be flavored, of course! Aren't I such a good sister? Bye-bye!"

Enoshima gave a wink and stuck her tongue out at the duo, leaving them both without another word. She did stop at Togami and Fukawa's table to loudly ask Fukawa if she was considering her idea for breast implants, which Fukawa angrily told her to go take a long walk off a short pier, which made her go away wishing that she did. Naegi and Ikusaba looked at each other, letting out deep sighs of relief.

"Ikusaba-san... your sister is... a handful, honestly..."

"I-I know, but she... she does care about me. Maybe she just wanted to make sure I was happy..."

The two continued to be silent, knowing that Enoshima mostly just wanted to embarass the hell out of them. The two took some time to gaze into each other's eyes for a little bit. Ikusaba admired those cute green eyes of Naegi's...

"You two are soooo cute together!"

The two stopped looking at each other, finding that Komaru had taken Enoshima's place on the opposite end of their table. 

"So! Mom and Dad let me go see you both! You gotta tell me everything about how you two feel about each other! Have you ever-"

Naegi spoke up, cutting her off.

"Umm... Komaru, I'm sorry, but Ikusaba-san and I should really be going..."

Komaru pouted a little bit.

"Aww, that's okay... I guess. Well, catch ya later, big bro!"

Komaru hopped out of her seat, skipping back to her parents. Naegi and Ikusaba went back to looking at each other, with Ikusaba speaking up.

"...Should we... head off?"

Naegi nodded. The two got up, amusingly enough at the same time Fukawa and Togami did. Togami was idly holding Fukawa's hand, where she was making low moaning noises. She looked at Ikusaba, and gave a smirk.

"Well... I-I hope you two get along well... b-because Byakuya-sama and I are getting along well now..."

Togami sighed.

"Don't push it, Fukawa."

The two walked out of the restaurant, Fukawa still in awe of Togami's prescence. She did, however, turn around to whisper to Naegi about her underwear being blade-resistant. Ikusaba had a suspicion that Enoshima told her about that... unless, for some reason, Fukawa just had a hunch. Naegi and Ikusaba walked out, and Naegi paused as they got to the side of the restaurant.

"H-...hey, Ikusaba-san, um... I really enjoyed our date. Can we... do something again next time? I could invite you to my room, if you wanted to..."

Ikusaba stood still, with Fukawa's words echoing in her mind; 'I know you're not exactly the... f-forward type either, but you have to do it for his sake.'

So she turned to him and lightly kissed him on the lips, pulling away as quickly as she had started. A visible blush formed across Naegi's face. Ikusaba gave off a rare sight; a smile, almost mimicing the very smile Naegi had given her.

"...I'd love to, Naegi-kun."

Naegi brushed the back of his head, giving a short chuckle, his face turning from one of embarassment to joy, with that very smile Ikusaba oh-so-adored. She had to be forward for Naegi... 

"...Oh... Naegi-kun?"

"Yeah, Ikusaba-san?"

A pause rung through the night air as more of Fukawa's words floated to her head. Fukawa clearly knew what she was doing, so...

"...Would you like a blowjob back at my room?"

 

What was left was an extremely apologetic Ikusaba, and an extremely embarassed Naegi. Around the corner, Fukawa had gotten Togami to hang back, a dirty smirk coming across her face. Togami looked appalled.

"W-Well done... Mukuro Ikusaba. Now... B-Byakuya-sama..."

"Don't even think about saying it."


End file.
